Child Of Light
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Elika and the Prince's quest to rid the world of Ahriman continues, but along the way they encounter a dark prophecy that has to do with the Ahura. Can they manage a relationship while trying to save the world? Sequel to Her Reaction---Prince/Elika
1. A Page from the Book

_**Author's Note: **__You asked for it and you got it. Introducing the full-blown multi-chapter sequel to my other Prince of Persia one-shots. Major thanks to everyone who requested this, I really appreciated all your kind words! I'll work hard on this so please bear with me! _

_And the powerful Ormazd turned to the Ahrua and said:_

"_My light shall forever be yours,_

_As will be my protection and guidance,_

_For you,_

_The Ahura,_

_Are destined to guard Ahriman for eternity."_

_And a young child in the crowd,_

_Asked:_

"_What if he should escape?_

_We are not Gods,_

_We cannot trap him._

_What would we do?"_

_Great Ormazd smiled and addressed the child and said:_

"_Little one, you make a good point, but you needn't worry._

_For there will always be a_

_**Child of Light**_

_To defeat the darkness and restore balance."_

_And with that, _

_Almighty Ormazd left and the Ahura began their duty_

_Of guarding against the dark._

_**Author's Note: **__Short, I know, but I needed to put this up first. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review please!_


	2. A Step Too Far

_**Author's Note: **__Another chapter for y'all!_

Elika sighed and tried to wipe away the corruption that was covering her white top. She and the Prince had just finished the battle with Ahirman's henchmen and while they had won, their corruption still managed to cling to them.

Elika hated that corruption. She hated the fact that even though she and the Prince had managed to defeat the minions, their presence was still felt. It was if Ahriman was trying to inform her that darkness could never be fully extinguished.

But, the Crown Princess of the Ahura knew better.

Light could always conquer the dark.

Every Ahura knew it and Elika was no different.

She had heard the stories of her people—wondrous tales of how Ormazd himself had saved the people and charged the Ahura with their duty—to forever keep Ahriman in his prison. Well, after her mother died, the Ahura had left and Ahriman had escaped.

And now, it was her duty to imprison him once again.

"Elika, are you alright?" The Prince's voice snapped her back to reality. She turned to look at him—her beloved. He was wearing his trademark smirk and Elika couldn't help, but feel relieved when she looked over him. He barely had any corruption on him and his eyes were gazing deeply into hers.

She smiled. It was still amazing to her that just seeing him made her feel like there was nothing wrong in the world. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love.

"I'm fine," She assured him. "But, there will be more soldiers soon."

"I know," He informed her. "But, it's nothing that we can't handle."

"Yeah," She agreed.

She took a few steps closer to him and felt a cold feeling spread through her veins. It was odd and vanished within a few seconds. She wondered what it was.

"Elika?" The Prince asked inquisitively.

"Just cold." She lied smoothly.

He nodded and then pulled her close to him. He wrapped her up in his warm arms and gently began to rub her arms in an effort to warm her up.

"Where do we go from here?" He questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I've never been outside of the palace." She confessed.

"Then, we keep walking." He said.

"Yeah,"

Elika hoped they wouldn't have to walk very far.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are great! Like really great. Like you should totally review now!_


	3. How Many?

_**Author's Note: **__This is short, I know, sorry! I tried hard to write something longer but this is all I got. Enjoy!_

Elika hated this.

She hated feeling powerless.

All around her, Elika could see corruption taking over everything. The sky, which used to be a brilliant shade of blue, was now a dull gray. The beautiful trees were dead and covered with corruption. Everything that used to be filled with life now served only as a reminder of death to those still alive.

Guilt stabbed at her heart.

How many people had died already because of her? How many lives had she broken just breathing? How many children would never see a parent again because of her? How many?

She felt tears come out of her eyes and she tried to wipe them away before he notice. She couldn't have another breakdown now. He needed her—the whole world needed her!

"Elika?"

Of course, nothing ever escaped his careful gaze.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. "We need to keep moving."

"Elika," He persisted, cutting off her root of escape. "What's wrong?" His eyes stared bore into her and she couldn't help but feel comforted by it. He was here with her.

"I was just . . ." How could she explain this to him? She was still mad at him for bringing her back? But that wasn't it. She wasn't mad at him—not anymore at least. She just felt . . . guilty in herself. As Princess, she had been trained to watch over the tree. She should've seen the signs that something was wrong. If she hadn't been so focused on escaping from the Palace none of this would've happened.

"Tell me," The Prince continued, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

But then again, none of _this_ would've happened either.

"I was just thinking." She finally replied and she gave him a smile just to show that she was ok now.

He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Two lovers seeming oblivious to the chaos around them.

"We've got to keep walking." He muttered to her, taking her hand.

She let him lead and wondered if they were the only two people left alive.

She certainly hoped not.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please!_


	4. Feelings

_**Author's Note: **__Things are starting to get more interesting now! Please enjoy!_

After a few more hours, they found a cave and decided it would be wise to stay there for the night. Elika didn't want to stop since she knew that Ahriman wouldn't, but the exhaustion in her body proved that she was only human and that she needed to rest if there was going to be any chance of destroying Ahriman.

It was when she was settled in the cave, a warm fire making her feel comforted, that she felt it. She had an overwhelming feeling that she was needed outside. That someone or something needed her. She jumped up and walked towards the edge of the cave. She was about to walk outside when she heard:

"Elika?"

Her beloved's voice snapped the feeling and Elika blinked few times. What on Earth had come over her? Had she actually been heading outside where Ahriman's minions lurked? The Prince had come up beside her and was now scanning outside. "Did you see something?"

"No," She replied quickly, feeling foolish for making him worry. She should've known that her feelings were out of whack since she was brought back. It was going a little time for her get back to her normal self. "I just felt something."

"What?" He questioned and she looked up into his handsome eyes. How could she feel so much better by just looking into his eyes? It continually astounded her. He just had to stand beside her and she instantly felt better.

"It was nothing." Her tone informed him that she didn't want to discuss this anymore. She smiled and he gently kissed the top of her forehead. The gesture brought her some comfort though the feeling was still there. A small part of her mind urged her to go outside—that it was her duty to do so—but Elika soon relaxed enough that that part of her mind was silenced.

"Let's get some rest, ok?" He suggested and she simply nodded. He laid down on the floor and motioned for her to do the same. She took one last look outside and then silently laid down in his embrace. His warm secure arms surrounded and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

"Good night," She muttered.

"Sleep well, Elika." He replied.

She shut her eyes, but the feeling overwhelmed her again. She felt the need to get up and go outside where she was needed. Her breath began to quicken and her pulse fastened. She felt scared and yet happy at the same time and she was unsure why she felt the way she did.

Something was beckoning her to come.

And she was having a really hard time ignoring that something.

Slowly, she got up and began to walk outside. The cold air was painful and the dark sky signaled something ominous. She wasn't sure where she was going and frankly, she didn't care. She just knew that she had to keep walking.

Just keep walking.

She heard frantic footsteps behind her and a voice calling her name. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. She had to keep going.

A firm hand on her shoulder snapped her out of it.

Elika blinked her eyes a few times and saw that the Prince was standing before her again. He looked frantic and out of breath.

"Elika, what the hell were you doing?!" He snapped and she recoiled at his sharp tone. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I . . ." She couldn't form an explanation as to why she had been going where she had been going. She looked towards where her feet had been taking her—there was nothing there.

So, why had she been walking to the middle of nowhere?

"Elika?" He asked again, concern in his tone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She confessed. "Something was just pulling me over there and I couldn't ignore it." She felt slightly ashamed in herself for worrying him.

He looked to where she had been heading, then looked at her, and then sighed.

"C'mon, tomorrow we'll follow that feeling of yours." He informed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her back to the cave.

"I don't think we should follow my feeling." She told him.

"Well, like it or not, it's the only lead we've got." He began to rub her arms to try and warm her up. "Let's just deal with it in the morning."

She nodded and he grinned his trademark smile.

She felt safe again and the feeling finally left her.

She just hoped that this feeling was leading them towards a friend and not a foe.

_**Author's Note: **__So, is the feeling a good thing or a bad thing? Any guesses? Please review! _


	5. Trap?

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, been a long time since I updated this. Sorry! I'm trying to work on my update speed, but this chapter was really hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy though!_

Dreams were something that Elika rarely experienced.

Nightmares, on the other hand, she knew about too well.

As she lay down in his arms, she wondered if even her nightmares could be worse than this reality that she was now stuck in. What else scared here anyway? Ahriman had already taken over the world that she cared so much about. What was worse than that?

His warm arms held her fast.

Here, in his arms, life didn't look so bad. True, Ahriman was out there, but in his arms she felt safe—and loved. It was strange to her—this feeling—since her mother had died when she had been quite young and growing up, she was used to hardship. She was the crown princess of the Ahuras and she had to live up to that title, but she felt happy right now—even if this happiness was only fleeting.

"Sleep, Elika." He murmured into her ear. "You need to rest." She silently shook her head and closed her eyes, waiting desperately for sleep to encompass her once more.

_Elika?_

Her eyes bolted open and as she adjusted to the darkness she could see no figure. The voice had to be something from a dream. She shut her eyes again.

_You are Princess Elika, are you not?_

She tried to ignore the voice—which she was starting to believe was real—and tried to sleep. She needed her rest. The Prince and she would be doing a lot of fighting and her body needed to be fully rested if they even stood a chance of survival.

_Come now, child! You must listen to me for I am very real._

The voice was growing louder and Elika found it hard to shut it out.

_Come to me, child! Now!_

Elika bolted upright and saw that her beloved was already sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful for someone that had been assigned an impossible task. Destroying the God of Darkness was something that Elika thought was pretty futile.

She smiled fondly as she gently stroked his face.

Then again, he never seemed the one to let the odds deter him from his goal.

_Please, child! Come now, I must speak to you!_

Elika rubbed her temples, debating what to do. This voice could be one of Ahriman's tricks. It was best to ignore—

_I can prove to you that I am not a servant of Ahriman. You are Princess Elika and your mother was Queen Asima. I lived in the palace when your mother was alive, child. I was her loyal advisor—Elian. Surely you remember now, dear child. I was there when you climbed in that huge tree and then you got scared, remember? I got you down and helped fixed you up so your mother and father wouldn't find out. _

That memory dimly replayed in her mind. She remembered a woman—a kind, young woman—who had helped her that day. She had quickly fixed Elika's clothes and then like that, she was gone. That was the only time Elika had ever been with her. The rest of the time, Elika saw her with her mother.

She quietly stood up and went towards the edge of the cave. She contemplated what to do. Should she go after this voice? What if it was a trap?

_Please, child. You know it is me. Come! You mustn't waste any time. Ahriman is loose and you and I must talk about what to do. _

Elika sighed and began to pace. A bunch of what ifs filled her mind. She needed to make a decision and stick to it.

"I'll come," She muttered to the wind. "But my traveling companion is coming."

_Fine, child! Just hurry! You know the way!_

The voice left and Elika laid back down. She needed her sleep.

She wondered if they were walking into a trap.

_**Author's Note: **__So, review please! _


	6. In the Light

_**Author's Note: **__Things are starting to become interesting . . . _

She was surrounded by light.

Warm, kind, and familiar light.

_Elika, _a melodious voice called to her. Elika began to walk trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?"

_Elika, all is not what it seems. Do not let the sacrifice I made be in vain!_

Elika had never been a fan of riddles. She hated not knowing what was going on! She was the Crown Princess of the Ahura and she would get to the bottom of this!

"What sacrifice!?" Elika yelled angrily. "Who are you?!"

_Elika, try to understand that what I did was for you. You need to live Elika, regardless of what anyone else says to you! _

"I don't understand!" Elika sighed frustrated. "You're not making any sense!"

_Please, Elika, live. That's all I ask of you. Live for me._

"I don't even know who you are!" Elika shouted. "How can you expect me to do anything for someone that I don't even know?"

_Elika, _the voice had faded considerably. _Please—_the voice began to cut out unexpectedly like a phone with a bad connection—_live—not—child of light—don't—live._

A minute passed and the voice was gone.

"Child of light?" Elika repeated.

She had a feeling that something big was going to happen now and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

Scratch that, she knew she wasn't ready.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	7. The Morning

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one is huge and action packed! Please enjoy this one!_

Morning arrived and Elika was awoken by the feeling of uneasiness. What had that dream been about? Who had been talking to her? What or who was the Child of Light? She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. So many questions plagued her mind and there were not enough answers for them. Elika stood up and walked to the edge of the cave where another grey sun was coming up and illuminating the dark corruption that covered her home and soon the whole world.

"Elika?"

She turned around and saw the Prince standing up and staring at her with those concerned eyes of his. She tried to smile to assure him that everything was ok, but they both knew that it wasn't. The corruption was gaining and while Elika still kept her faith, she wondered if she and he could stop Ahriman. Did they even stand a chance?

With just one glance, she could tell that he knew what was running through her head and he embraced her. The comforting gesture made her feel safe. She just wished that everything would resolve itself. Light had to triumph the darkness.

"We need to go," She explained and the Prince nodded.

"We're going to follow your hunch," He replied and she nodded.

She wondered if she should tell him about the dream last night, but then decided against it. He had enough trouble right now and didn't need to worry about her.

Besides, what could go wrong?

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	8. Another Ahura?

_**Author's Note: **__And the plot gets thicker. Enjoy! _

They begin walking.

Neither had any idea what awaited them once they got wherever it was they were going, but both knew that staying in one place for too long was not an option now. Hiding wouldn't do any good. Ahriman would find them just as Elika was sure that he had found many others. What he did with them . . . it made Elika shudder. She had heard stories as a child of what happened to the Dark God's victims and none of them had happy endings. She wished that this whole mess was a bad dream and that she would wake up one day to find everything back to normal.

She instantly banished that thought. Normal was something she would never get to experience. She was the Crown Princess of the Ahura and she had been anything but normal since the day she was born. She had been told to be strong and not to let her emotions show and yet be obedient and charming. Elika remembered the agonizing hours of the tutoring she had by her governess. The only good thing had been those rare moments she had spent with her mother. She treasured those moments and they often played back on the movie screen of her mind. Pictures of her mother flashed behind her eyes every time she went to bed.

"Uh Elika?"

She broke out of her reverie and turned to face her Prince. Funny that she called him that. Who was he really? Was he a Prince of Persia or was he simply a man who had just tricked her? Was he only a figment of her imagination? An image that the sands had conjured or was he really here?

"Hmm?"

"Just where are we going?"

He had stopped now and she tried to think of an answer. Up until now, she hadn't thought of where they had been headed. She had been rambling in her head and he assumed that she knew where she was going, but she had no idea.

The Crown Princess of the Ahura had gotten them lost.

"I don't know," She confessed, staring at the ground. "I was just—"

"Walking." He finished for her.

"Yeah," She confessed.

"Then, keep walking."

She titled her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" She questioned. "I just said I didn't know—"

"I know," He answered with a smirk. "But we've got nowhere else to go, so . . ." His voice trailed off and she couldn't help but smile. She loved him. Oh Ormazd help her, she did. She loved him so much and she felt complete with him.

She didn't say anything as she turned around and kept walking, but suddenly stopped. Elika gasped and felt her knees buckle as she hit the sand. The Prince was right beside her asking her what was wrong and she tried to answer, but for some reason all she could do was stare up at him helplessly. She felt the same way she had felt last night only worse. Her heart was pounding and she could feel heat coursing through her veins. What was going on with her?

"Move aside!" A voice called from behind. Elika saw an older woman about the age of 50 dressed in what I recognized as court clothes. It was a plain red top with the emblem of the Ahura kingdom on it and her pants were of the same material grown in the kingdom. She had to be an Ahura!

"Who are—?"

"There's no time!" The woman snapped. "If you want her to live, you'll help me!" The Prince met Elika's gaze once more and then nodded as he stood to the side. The woman instantly bent down and placed her hand on Elika's and smiled. "It'll be alright, my Princess." Elika felt my eyes widen. She was an Ahura! Where had she been for this whole time? Why hadn't she come to help when Ahriman broke out? So many questions floated in Elika's mind with so few answers.

"What's wrong?" The Prince persisted. "Will she be alright?"

The woman met Elika's gaze and Elika felt like she was looking at her soul rather than her health. She frowned and then turned to the Prince.

"It's pretty bad," She sighed. "Carry her. My house is nearby and it'll have the things I need to treat her."

"But what's wrong with—"

The woman spun around and glared at him.

"Pick her up," She spat. "And shut up."

His arms wrapped around Elika and securely held her fast in his grip. Elika flashed back to the last time he had carried her—after she had died and came back. That was not a memory she liked to relive. The pain from waking up to find Ahriman back still haunted her. The people that died—their blood was on her hands.

"I don't like her," He whispered to her. "You'll owe me." He smirked and she smiled a little bit. The pain was consuming her, but he always knew how to make her feel better even if it was only for a little bit.

She remembers seeing the house and then she passed out.

_**Author's Note: **__Anyone want to guess on who this woman is? Review please! _


	9. Duty

_**Author's Note: **__Yay! An update! Please enjoy!_

She was in the light and Elika sighed. The last thing she needed at the moment was another cryptic message from a woman that she didn't know. But strangely, no one ever appeared before her. Elika was simply waiting and the Crown Princess wondered if she had been too harsh in tone earlier. Perhaps, she should've been a little kinder like she had been taught by her mother.

"I am sorry!" Elika called out into the room. "It was wrong of me to snap at you."

_The Child of Light must fulfill the duty set out by the Gods._

"What?" Elika spun around, trying to figure out where the voice in her head had come from.

_The Child of Light must fulfill the duty set out by the Gods at all costs. _

"What or who is the Child of Light?" Elika had heard the words "Child of Light" earlier but still she did not know what it meant.

_The promised one—the Child of Light—must fulfill the duty._

Elika's eyes flew open and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She tried to slow down her racing heart, but the voice had sounded so sinister and yet truthful at the same time. It confused her a lot. Sighing, she rested her head on the soft pillow and remembrance filled her mind. The Prince and her had been rescued by an Ahura!

"You're awake," Elika looked to her left to see the Prince step out from the shadows which were being cast by the moon. He looked tired and she wondered if he had been waiting for her to awaken all this time. "I'm glad."

"What happened?" He sat down next to the bed in a wooden chair and grabbed her hand, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"You passed out, remember?" She nodded, though it made her head hurt. "And Elian brought us here?"

"Elian?" Elika muttered. "Why is that name so familiar?"

"Because it was I who contacted you child," Elian stood in the doorway and came in without so much as an invitation breaking up the tender moment between the couple. "And it was I, who knew you at the palace." Recognition lit up on Elika's face.

"I have so many questions!" Elika confessed and Elian smiled tiredly.

"All in good time, my dear," There was a twinkle of mystery in her eyes. "Yes, all in good time."

"Who is the Child of Light?" Elika asked and Elian visibly stiffened.

"Who . . . who told you about the Child of Light?" Elian paced about the room, her hands nervously twisting in her grasp.

"Tell me," Elika demanded in her most regal voice. "Please."

Elian sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"The Child of Light," Elian began. "Is the one person who can save us now." Elika heard in the back of mind:

_The Child of Light must fulfill the duty set out by the Gods at all costs. _

And Elika knew that this upcoming story would not have a happy ending.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we finally learn what the Child of Light is supposed to do. Review please! _


	10. Who?

_**Author's Note: **__I really missed this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

"So . . . ?" The Prince urged. "Who is the Child of Light?" Elian shot him a death glare and frowned when she saw that he was holding Elika's hand. It was clear to Elika that Elian did not approve of her and the Prince's relationship.

"I do not answer to you," Elian replied harshly. "I do not know who you are, but I suggest you release the Princess' hand at once." Elika gently squeezed the Prince's hand and sent him a pleading look. Elian was their only lead to finding out how to stop Ahriman.

"He is my guardian," Elika explained with a small smile. "He has saved me numerous times."

"When I was back in the Palace," Elian began with a sneer. "No one fell in love with their guardians." Elika felt the Prince stiffen beside her. Elian wasn't going to make this easy for Elika that was for sure.

"Go," Elika whispered to him. "Please go outside."

"What?" He questioned, anger coloring his tone. "What do you mean?"

"It's clear that she will not speak to me if you are here," Elika explained quickly, her gaze never leaving Elian's. "Please." The Prince sighed, but slowly left the room. Elian then looked away and glanced out the glass window.

"There's nothing but corruption out there," She informed Elika. "How could this happen?"

"The Ahura left," Elika explained angrily. "How could everyone—how could you abandon your duty?" Elian sighed and sat down in the wooden chair by the bed.

"Princess, there were a lot of things that happened that caused us to leave."

"I still don't understand—" Elika persisted.

"It's in the past, your highness," Elian interjected. "But I can tell you that I left because I felt that the Kingdom no longer needed us to protect it." Elika felt heat course within her veins.

"How could you even think that?" She snapped. "The job of guarding Ahriman never ends! Every Ahura knows that!"

"There is still so much you don't understand," Elian said with a sigh. "You're so young and there is so much left for you to learn."

"Who is the Child of Light?" Elika persisted.

"You look like her," Elian mumbled. "Like your mother, the Queen. You're so regal and yet your eyes are kind." Elian wore a sentimental expression and Elika felt a stab of sadness hit her heart. She missed her mother so much. If only Elika could speak to her! There must be so much her mother could teach her and so much knowledge that she could pass on if she were . . . well, if she were alive.

"Please Elian," Elika pleaded quietly. "Tell me about the Child of Light."

"The Child of Light," Elian began with a wistful note in her voice. "The Child of Light is blessed by Ormazd himself at birth. This special child is the only one who can re-imprison Ahriman for he or she has the power of light on their side."

"So, then," Elika started, putting all the pieces together. "The Child of Light can end this nightmare?"

"Yes," Elian replied instantly. "In fact, the Child of Light is the only one who can save us now."

"Who is the Child of Light then?" Elian frowned and began to pace the room, but then finally stopped.

"It was your mother." Elian said with a ring of finality.

Elika's world stopped turning at that moment—

All was lost.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	11. Come What May

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry for the time it's taken me to update! I have so much going on and so many stories I'm working on . . . Still, I hope you'll all stick around till the end. Please enjoy! _

The Prince didn't like being treated like a child. He didn't like the fact that this Elian woman immediately took a disliking to him and he especially didn't like the fact that Elian was against his relationship with Elika.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" He grumbled as he forced himself to sit outside the door. "She doesn't understand anything!" It was true. All Elian could process was the fact that Ahriman had escaped and while the Prince knew that was bad, he wasn't about a vengeful dark god get in the way of his relationship with Elika.

He had already lost her once. He wasn't going to do it again.

"I don't understand," He could hear Elika's voice—quiet, worried, full of fear—and he wanted to burst into the room and be by her side. "If my mother was the Child of Light then all is lost." The Prince froze. Elika's mother was the Child of Light . . . but that meant that nothing could be done. Elika's mother had died before Ahriman had been freed, which meant that any power she had possessed had died with her.

"Princess," Elian sighed. "There might be a way."

"A way?" The Prince's eyebrows rose in disbelief. What was this Elian going to suggest? Talking to the spirit of the dead Queen?

"The power of the Child of Light is passed down," Elian explained. "When one Child perishes, the next one receives their powers."

"So, then," Elika's voice was shaky now and the Prince wanted to burst into the room to be by her side. Damn this Elian for keeping him out of the loop! "We can find this other Child of Light?"

"Yes, my Princess," Elian replied instantly. "If we know what to look for."

"Which would be?" Elika questioned.

"The power of Ormazd," Elian explained. "The ability to use his magic—to be able to save those the Child of Light cares about and to be able to absorb the light seeds needed to keep his magic strong."

The Prince froze. That sounded a lot like Elika's powers which would make Elika—no, there was no way. Elika had died—twice—and she had gotten her powers because she had been resurrected. She couldn't be the Child of Light, there was no way!

"And once we find the Child," Elika's voice was quiet now, contemplative. "What do we do next?"

"We seal Ahriman," Elian replied. "We gather the other Ahura who have hidden and together, with the Child as our leader, we finish Ahriman."

"I see," Elika said. The Prince could hear footsteps approaching the door and he instantly pushed himself as far away from it as he could. "Thank you for your info, Elian."

The door opened and Elian bowed as she left. With a quick glare at the Prince, she walked down the corridor until she vanished around a corner. The Prince opened the door and found Elika starting out the window. The sky was dark, but not filled with as much corruption as it had been over by the temple. The door slowly closed behind him and yet, Elika did not look away.

"How much did you hear?" Her face was full of worry and fear and he wished that he could soothe her in some way.

"Everything." He confessed.

"Do you think . . . ," She forced herself to stop and then met his gaze. "I could be . . ."

"But you didn't get your powers when your mother died, right?" He questioned as he took a seat next to her, grasping her hand in his.

"No, but—"

"So, there has to be a Child of Light wandering around somewhere." The Prince concluded.

"But my powers—" She protested.

"Were also given to you by Ormazd," He explained, stroking her hand. "It's no wonder why they're similar."

"I don't know . . ." Elika mumbled, her voice trailing off. "I feel so unsure of what to do now. Now, that I know that there are other Ahura out there, I feel so torn between finding them and finishing Ahriman by ourselves."

"Elika," He said her name like a prayer to the highest deity. "Whatever you decide, I'm going to be right there with you. If you want to find the Child of Light, then that's what we'll do. If you don't, then that's ok too."

"Really?" She looked up at him, eyes wide with concern and he realized just how scared she was. The Crown Princess of the Ahura had the world on her shoulders and she was finding her way all by herself. He pulled her close to him and held her.

"Really." He promised.

They stayed that way and watched the corruption fill the sky—two lovers in a world dammed by darkness—each silently praying that they could stay together and somehow survive.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review!_


End file.
